Dinner tonight
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: A dinner at DUO house with team... set after Rahasya Dwip part IV


I got this idea from episode Rahasya Dvip part IV... i change the team and write it with team which includes ACP, Salunkhe, Abhijeet Daya Rajat Freddy Vivek Tasha Tarika and Muskaan...

Daya invited team on dinner and lets have a look what happened when all came inside house a bit early...

* * *

**Dinner Tonight**

Abhijeet gets down from the Jeep…. He is looking so tired and sweaty…. He move towards door, check the watch… and murmur to himself…

Abhijeet: arre baapre muse do ghante lag gaye saara saman late late…. Uff kitana thak gaya mai or uppar se daat padegi woh alag hi… Wah bhai ghar pe khane pe bulayi koi….. end me credit leke jaye koi….. or mehenat kare koi… chaliye CID Snr Inspector Abhijeet kam kijiye kue ki usse na kehene ki himmat toh aapme aane se rahi….…

He takes out the keys from the jeans pocket and about to start work on latch… When suddenly door gets open….. and someone pulls him inside after grabbing his wrist…

An unexpected voice comes out from Abhijeet's mouth: Daya…..

But the person pull him inside completely ignore his voice and started questioning him with complaining tone…

yeh kya khali hath aaye ho saman kaha hai…. tumhe pata hai tumne pure 2 ghante barbad kiye hai or khali hath lot aaye ho….

Abhijeet look at the person who attacks him a movement before…

Abhijeet reply in irritated tone: abbey Daya under aake thoda baithne toh de….. ek glass pani pila de….. woh sab chod ke yeh kya meri inquiry chalu kardi hai tumne…

Daya standing with his hands on his waist: ek glass kya boss tumhe toh mai puri bottle paani pilaunga per abhi nahi… pehel muse batao tum saman kue nahi laye ho….. woh chodo ek kam karo chalo mai chalta hue tumhare sath…. Abhi chalo…..

He almost pull Abhijeet towards door…..

Abhijeet try to free his wrist from Daya's hand: pehele puri baat sunle…

Daya dragging Abhijeet: Boss bad me abhi time nahi hai chalo saman lana hai…..

Abhijeet in anger: Dayaa…..

Daya stop and look at Abhijeet and before he react Abhijeet said

Abhijeet: sara saman laya hue…..

Daya drop his wrist….. and look here and there….

Daya in confused tone: kaha hai or pehele kue nahi bola….. Jeep me hi rakh ke aaye ho kya….offo boss kitana time pass kar rahai ho tum…. Jao jake jaldi se leke aao…..

Abhijeet look at his Supper excited Friend who invited his family for dinner tonight… As they return from a really adventures case…. DCP give all the team including forensic team a day off… Even ACP sir is on leave today… so Daya fulfill his long time wish… he ask all to come at their house for dinner… As he is going to make his one of the favorite dish Biryani… As per Abhijeet, Daya is eligible to get Oscar award for making this dish so delicious and testy… but what he can do….. Oscar is not for food…..

Abhijeet turn and about to move outside to take out bags from car…. At the same time, something clicks to his mind…. He turns and again looks at Daya…

Daya was wearing a chef coat and chef hat, some knights and spoons inside his coat pocket and one big spoon in his hand…..

Abhijeet look at him from top to bottom….. Then started laughing madly…

Abhijeet manage to say some words to astonished Daya while he is laughing: abbey yeh kya huriya banaya hai…..

Daya smile sheepishly: boss Khana pakana hai toh mood bana raha tha…..

Abhijeet stop laughing on his friend who is looking so much embarrassed: abbey nautanki baaj…. Sab ko bulaya toh hai tumne per kya itane jano ka khana akele bana paoge….

Daya shocked: boss tum meri kabiliyat pe shak mat karo…. Chalo ab jaldi se saman ander leke aao….

Saying this words he swing spoon in air and move towards kitchen….

Abhijeet went outside he is still laughing on his friend's harkate….

Bada aaya hai chef… aaj kya hone wala hai bhagwan hi malik hai… warana aaj raat ko meri jeb achi khasi khali hone wali hai…

Abhijeet open jeep back door and grab four bags full with kitchen use material and two boxes of cutlery items….. He is trying to carry all in one go and not able to manage it properly…

Daya who was looking all this from kitchen window….. make ohhh shit whisper and drop his chef cap on kitchen floor….. he runs and reach near to Abhijeet in minute time and takes all bags from his hands… Abhijeet manage boxes with care… and both started walking inside…..

Daya check shoppers while moving inside: boss meri list se bhi kuch jada items lag raha hai….. aapna dimag chalaya kya…

Abhijeet moving carefully as he is with cutlery… he is not paying much attention on what he is talking: arre nahi woh shop me na ek attainder thi usse jab maine kaha ki muse yeh masale samaj me nahi aate kya aap meri madat karenge toh ussine sara saman collect karke diya….

They reach inside and place all things on dining table…. Abhijeet is still careful… he is removing all glass items from box… not paying much attention towards Daya….. he is just replying in words without applying much brain…

But here Daya with suspicious naughty grin looking at Abhijeet…. He started rapid fire with Abhijeet…

Daya: boss tumne toh sabse pehele masale hi kahride honge….

Abhijeet taking out glasses: haan

Daya: woh ladki ek dum masale ke section ke baju me kahdi hogi….

Abhijeet instantly: haan

Daya: tumne sabse pehele dukan me ghuss ke yahi dekha hoga ki koi achi si pyaari si ladki kaha khadi hai…..

Abhijeet give a habitual reply: haan

And he instantly look at Daya's face…. He is looking at him with victory smile… Abhijeet realize his mistake but its too late… he know Daya will use this thing as weapon soon… but now what can he do…

Daya smile and: boss sudhar jao… Tarika ko pata chalana toh tumhari kher nahi…. waise toh mai nahi bataunga per kahi ussane muse acha acha khana khilaya….. shopping karwayi toh pata nahi mera muh khul bhi sakta hai….. waise aapni tarah se mai chup rehene ki puri koshish karunga…

Abhijeet in shock look at him: Daya…..

Daya did not stop but continue: waise boss mai sochata hue Tarika ko mai na thodi training dedu ki kaise tumhari yeh harkate pakadni hai… kya khayal hai tumhara…

Abhijeet in anger: mere baap pehele hi usske 6th kya 7th sense chalte hai mere inn mamlome ab tu kya 10th sense chalayega…

Daya laugh madly: boss kuch bhi bolte ho tum…

Abhijeet in irritation: chal abhi kam pe lag ja….. sab aane se pehele khana tayar karna hai…..

Daya take one shopper in hand…. and about to move inside when he turn and ask innocently: Abhi kya yeh baccha akela kam karega tum madat nahi karoge ussaki…

Abhijeet look at innocent baccha standing in front of him…. who is currently busy with cookies packet's rapper, which bought by Abhijeet in addition to other stuff….

Abhijeet take that packet from his hand… he opens it and handover two cookies to Daya…..

Daya look at the two cookies like he is looking something unbelievable: boss bas do….. issase toh test bhi nahi pata chalegi….. aaisa lag raha hai jaise doctor ne prescription me likh ke diya hai….. subah do sham do….

Abhijeet laugh: Mote ho rahai ho… tumhe nahi lagata…

Daya did not give more chance to Abhijeet to stretch his lecture: boss bohot sara kam baki hai…..

He took cookies packet from Abhijeet's hand and headed towards kitchen…

Abhijeet from behind: Daya or nikal ke agar tune cookies khayi na toh acha nahi hoga…

Abhijeet shake his head like kya karu me issaka…. Then move towards his room to change in to some comfortable cloths so that he also can move to kitchen and help Innocent baccha…

As soon as Abhijeet enter into room….. Door bell rings…..

Daya who was about to start vegetable cutting move to open the door with knife in his hand… Before that he again ware the Chef hat…. He open the door and found Rajat standing outside in formals…..

Rajat whose eyes are stuck on knife…. Give a naughty scary look to Daya and said

Rajat: arre Daya sir manta hue ki bohot jada jaldi aaya hue mai per isska matlab yeh nahi ki aap knife se mere swagat karo…..

Daya look at his hand and found he is holding knight pointed towards Rajat: ohh sorry….. waise sir ko bureau me chod ke aate toh acha tha…..

Rajat smiles….. Daya always tell Rajat not to call him sir at list at the time when they are off duty….. but Rajat always denied with please tone: mushakil hai sir….. waise ACP sir kehete hai na….. A CID officer is always on duty where he is in bureau or in party…..

Daya laugh and allow Rajat to enter inside: hahaha Rajat tum bhi bate banana sikh gaye ho…

Rajat little bit bow down: sir bas aap dono ka asar hai…. woh sab chodiye sir mai toh yaha aap ki madat karne aaya hue toh boloiye kya karna hai…

He started folding sleeves of his formal shirt…. So that he can use his hands freely….

Daya stop him by hand: arre koi jarurat nahi hai Rajat….. tum baitho movie wagera dekho mai bana dunga….. Abhijeet bhi aata hi hoga abhi change karke….

Rajat with smile: arre sir waise toh mai ghar pe bore ho raha tha… papa bhi nahi hai ghar per toh socha chalo aapse khana banana hi sikhlu aage chalke shadi ke baad thodi help ho jayegi…

He added last line with some naughty and shy smile on his face….

Daya nodded with teasing look: ohhh aisi bat hai toh thik hai … per aaise iss full sleeves shirt or iss pant me… ek kam karo tum change karlo or fir kitchen mai aa jana….

Before Rajat deny on his suggestion….. He move to Abhijeet's room and hear sound of water…. Abhijeet is taking shower…. He open Abhijeet's cupboard take out a track pant and loose Tshirt…. He move out from the room and throw it towards Rajat….. and signal him to move inside his room…

Rajat catch it and move in to Daya's room to change…..

Daya about to move towards kitchen when again bell ring….. Daya make an annoyed face and move to open the door and found Sachin Vivek and Freddy standing outside in casuals…..

Daya's annoyed face glow up after looking at trio standing outside and he gives warm welcome to them…..

Daya: arre aao aao tum log under aa jao…..

Sachin while entering speaks: sorry sir woh hum jaldi aa gaye per woh…

Daya complete his sentence: woh gharpe bore ho rahai the toh soch musase thoda khana banana sikh lu…..

Freddy in escalation: arre sir aap ko kaise pata humne yahi bolne ka decide kiya tha…..

Where Sachin and Vivek give how dare you glance to Fredy and Fredy bit his tongue and murmur: sorry

At the same time Rajat move out after changing in the casual and looks at the new entries….

Rajat: hi arre Sachin Vivek Freddy tum log bhi aa gaye….

Daya look at all of them and added new lines: waise Rajat Sachin or Vivek tum teen toh khana banana iss liye sikhana chahte ho ki sahdi ke baad kam me aa jaye per Fredy tumhari toh shadi ho gayi hai na…..

Freddy fumble but manage well: toh kya hua sir mai aapni wife ko banake khilaunga na…. kam se kam woh bar bar mayake toh nahi jayegi….

All smiles and move to kitchen and Daya allocate work to all… Rajat and Sachin are busy with vegetables while Freddy and Vivek are roasting some spices and they have to make powder of all the spices they are roasting now…..

Daya is about to start with rice when Abhijeet move out from his room in causal…..

Abhijeet look at all who are busy in their work: arre wah tum sab log yaha…. Kya bat hai or Daya tum ne innhe kam pe bhi laga diya…..

He is looking at all with smiling face…

Rajat look at Abhijeet and greets him with smile: arre nahi nahi sir woh toh Daya sir mana kar rahai the humne ne hi insist kiya….. kue Sachin…..

Sachin smile and nodded as yes….

Abhijeet in teasing tone which is targeting Daya: Rajat tumhare iss Daya sir ko na mai bohot achese janta hue toh tum isski side toh lo hi mat…..

Rajat with smiling face resume back to his work…

Abhijeet move towards Daya who is taking out rice from bag: arre Daya ab muse bhi kuch kaam do…

Daya give same work to Abhijeet which he is doing now and he himself move to have some marinate work with Chicken pieces…..

When Daya done with his work and move to on gas stow… Door bell rings third time… Daya give irritate look to Abhijeet and Abhijeet sooth him with eyes… He move to open the door and found Salunkhe and ACP in casuals standing outside…

ACP enters and found all his boys are on their job…. So he appreciates them: Arre wah sab jan kam pe lage hue hai yaha toh…. Dekh Salunkhe inhe dekh kar koi nahi keh sakta hai yeh CID officers hai…

He is pointed to all….. as scene is really funny….. Rajat cutting vegetables in any shape as he is feeling confirmable….. he must have cut his figures as handkerchief put aside has some blood marks….. When Sachin is fully covered in tears as he is cutting onion…. Vivek and Freddy standing at Kitchen floor and discussing upps arguing on the name of the spices….. Vivek must have burn his hand little as he is standing near to tab from which cool water is flowing on his hand….. Abhijeet standing near to ACP with spoon in his hand and towel on his shoulder… Daya in famous chef coat and hat… his Chef coat has tested some spices already….

Salunkhe look at all and with smile: haan bhai chalo Pradyuman kue na hum bhi kuch kam karle…

Abhijeet in gentle voice: arre nahi nahi sir aap log baithiye baate kijiye hum kar lenge…

ACP nodded as no: nahi nahi Abhijeet aaj koi bahana nahi hum bhi kuch na kuch toh karenge hi….

Fredy informed him: sir waise aaj yaha ke incharge Daya sir hai aap ko unse hi puchane hoga…

Salunkhe in teasing tone: lo boss aaj tumhari ACP giri yaha nahi chalegi….. joh bhi kam milega karna padega….

ACP in irritation: haan haan karlunga mai…. Teri tarah nahi hue nautanki baaj…. (he turn towards Daya) acha Daya chalo hume bhi kuch kam dedo fatafat…

Daya embarrassed: arre sir aap….

ACP worn him: Dayaa…..

Daya in helpless mode: thik hai sir aap log salad ki tayari kar dijiye…

All are busy with work… whole house is full with teasing tones laughing blasts and love aroma… All are pulling legs of each other Salunkhe and ACP are also taken active part… they pull legs of almost all….

When all laughing loudly….. suddenly doorbell rings…

Daya open the door and a stormy figure enter inside followed by some cool winds…

Arre kya halath bana rakhi hai tumne aapni muse pata tha tum logo se nahi hone wala issi liye hum aaye hai chalo ab tum log baju hato hum kar lenge…..

The storm is almost bump on Abhijeet but manage well….. and stand on his feet somehow….. after seeing ACP Salunkhe and others present in house….

Abhijeet come forward to rescue his friend: arre Tarika ji jara dhire aapne toh aate hi mere bichare bhai ko datana chalu kar diya…..

Muskaan who is still at door and unknown with others presents come forward: arre toh isska bhi toh koi haina aapka bhaaaiiii…..

She also stop when saw others present in the house…..

Where, Tasha was shocked to see Vivek working with spices on grinder… Who is struggling to take out grinder pot from its attachment, as he wants to take out spices, which are grind now…

Tasha move and help him and whisper: yeh aaise nikalte hai… isspe aapne Karate ke chops mat aaj mao….. or chalo hato mai isse kar deti hue….

Where Muskaan already taken spoon from Abhijeet's hand… and move towards Kitchen floor….. Abhijeet Daya and Vivek are looking helplessly as what's going on….

Here Tarika move towards dining table where ACP and Salunkhe are doing their work….

Tarika started pulling knife from Salunkhe's hand: Salunkhe sir aap please chod dijiye aapne almost in tomatos' ka postmortem kar diya hai….

Salunkhe give annoyed look to ACP as to save Tarika from hurting he has to leave knife from his hand…

ACP glare at Abhijeet Daya Vivek and his friend and come to rescue them: ek minute ek minute girls aaj ka yaha ka in charge Daya hai or ussine hume yeh kam diye hai….. toh agar tumhe kuch karna hai toh tum log usse pucho….

Girls are shockingly look at Daya who move forwards and take spoon from Muskaan's hand and handover to his buddy who with pleasure accept it back…..

Salunkhe takes knife from Tarika's hand and started doing his work again…..

Vivek whisper back to Tasha: Thank you but no thank you…

He side her and started doing his work again…. Girls come near to Daya and circled him… he give feared look to Abhijeet and ACP….

ACP looks at Daya and by eyes say no to them…. Daya look at Abhijeet he also signal him to say no….. He then looks at others who are gesture as say no to girls….

Daya manage himself: no ladies aaj hum khana banayenge or tum log aram se usse test karogi… but for now move inside the room fast….

Daya push Muskaan in his room….. other two girls follow Muskaan inside the room… All resume their work… and girls got busy with their gossiping…

After giving Daya all the chopped and grind material Sachin Vivek Rajat and Freddy started to clean hall and dining table….. They also arranging cutlery on table…. Abhijeet already roosted some papad and take out mango pickle in a bowl…. He is telling Daya that he is going to make some sort of Chatani and for which he is collecting ingredients…..

Where ACP and Salunkhe mix all salad items add some curd and other spices in it to make it perfect…..

Mean while Daya cook Biryani…. And just now he displace cover from Biryani….

All boys say in one tone: wah kya mast smell hai…..

Where girls also came out from room with aroma of Biryani…..

They settle down at different places as dining table is only for six…

So ACP Salunkhe Freddy and all three girls settle down on dining table where Sachin took a chair…. Rajat make himself comfortable on floor with Vivek they are resting their back on wall opposite to sofa…

On sofa Abhijeet and Daya are seating while observing others to have proper food… all are busy in eating when Daya break the silence…

Daya with naughty smile: toh kaise bani hai maine banayi hue Biryani…

He stress on words maine banayi hue… as he knows that no one but Abhijeet will protest him on this words….

When ACP sir was about to say something…

Abhijeet reply him as his expectation: abbey humne banayi hue tu toh bas spoon hila raha tha….

Daya clear to him: boss spices kitane add karne baki saman kitana dalana hai yeh sab maine decide kiya tha or kon kya karega woh bhi….

Rajat supported Daya: sir Daya sir sahi keh rahai he kue Salunkhe sir….

Salunkhe immediately: haan Abhijeet All credit goes to Daya…. kue boss…

Once again Abhijeet not give any chance to ACP… ACP shook his head and resume with his spoon: Salunkhe sir aap toh rehene hi dijiye… maine kuch kaha toh aap ko toh bas usska opposite hi kehena hota hai…. or Rajat aaj kal tum badi Daya sir ki side le rahai ho… AAIN chakkar kya hai….

Rajat instantly stop and give amused look to Abhijeet where Abhijeet ask help from Tarika…

Abhijeet: kue Tarika ji sahi keh raha hue na mai ki yeh Biryani hum sab ne milke banayi hai…

Tarika, who just taken a spoon full of Biryani in her mouth, started coughing with this sudden attack….. Muskaan gave her water….

Daya look at Abhijeet with dare devil smile: waise Tarika pata hai tumhe aaj ki saari shopping Abhijeet ne ki hai….. or shopping mall me ussaki madat….

Abhijeet understand that Daya is going to mess his remaining evening if he did not accept that Biryani is only made by Daya so in mid of the sentenced he corrected himself: haan Bhai maine man liya pura Khana teri wajah se hi itana acha or testy bana hai…..

He whisper: Abbey Daya marwayega kya…..

Tarika now stable down: Abhijeet kya hua hai tumhe bichame…. Haan Daya tum kya keh rahai the….

Daya still giving dare devil smile to Abhijeet: bas mai yeh keh raha tha ki shopping mall me isski madat

Abhijeet hold his breath his spoon stop in mid way his eyes are wield open and ears are eager to hear something good…

Daya smile at him in mischievous way and his heart bit skipped: Issaki madat kisine nahi ki….

Tarika appreciate Abhijeet with smile…. Where Abhijeet release his breath… He manage to smile back…

With overloaded tummy all bid good bye to DUO…. Abhijeet and Daya thanks all boys for helping them…..

After all left Abhijeet clean kitchen where Daya clean other places….… they settled down on chairs in lawn with Coffee cups…..

Abhijeet take seep of coffee: kitana maja aayana aaj…. Aaise laga jaise family get together hua ho….

Daya nodded: haan boss….. sach kahu toh mere man me kabse tha ki sab ko ghar pe bulau khane pe per fir sochta tha ki kahi kisiko bura na lag jaye….. per aaj dekho sab sirf khane pehi nahi aaye….. per aaise huk se jaldi madat karne aaye… jaise aapno ke ghar pe aate hai….

Abhijeet smiles: haan yaar bohot aapna pan laga…

Daya realized that atmosphere is getting emotional so he relax it: Boss waise mai kalse ek ghata late aayunga gharpe…

Abhijeet stop seeping coffee: AAIN kya kue…

Daya in easy tone: Tarika ki couching classes start kar raha hue na…..

Abhijeet took a movement to process sentenced inside his brain and then keep his cup on table and move to hit Daya….. Daya is already move away from the place as soon as he said those words…

A very pleasant cool wind blow around signaling that nature is also enjoying some precious friendship movements of DUO….

* * *

May be its not what you have expected but tell me whos it... Do review... good and bad both acceptable...


End file.
